


Mistletoe Mischief

by rumplestiltskinsbulge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumplestiltskinsbulge/pseuds/rumplestiltskinsbulge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>winterelf86 prompted: FTL where Belle seduces Rumple using mistletoe as an excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterelf86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterelf86/gifts).



The spinning wheel stopped as Rumplestiltskin blinked at his little maid. “Wh-what was that?” The petite brunette never ceased to surprise him, but never in a million years did he believe that she would ever kiss him as she had. Even on the cheek. She giggled, a most beautiful sound, and blushed (an even more lovely sight).

“Mistletoe.” She told him. He could see, then, that she held in her hand a small plant. “When you’re caught under the mistletoe with someone, you’re supposed to kiss them. Like— this-” She held the mistletoe above them as she had before, and kissed him again, this time the corner of his mouth.

“Oh—” Was all he could say. He could barely breathe, let alone speak. He cleared his throat, twitching his fingers in a spinning motion as she tucked a dark lock behind her ear. “I see.” Belle bit her bottom lip.

“I didn’t bother you, did I?” She asked softly. “It’s just that you’ve been spinning all day. You hardly noticed I decorated.” And she had. Looking around again, he noticed that the little mistletoe in her hand wasn’t the only one. There was one above the door as well.

“No, you didn’t bother me, dearie. Not at all.” In fact, the little kisses would end up being something he would think about often. As was the smile she had on her lips now.

“Good. I thought perhaps we could— spend some time together.” She said. “I was going to cook gingerbread cookies, if you’d like to help?” Rumple stared into her blue eyes for a moment, so hopeful How could he say no to her after he’d bestowed such wonderful little gifts to him only moments before?

“Yes that— sounds nice.” He told her. Her smiled only widened, and she moved to let him stand. “Though I must admit I’ve never baked cookies before.”

“Oh it’s easy,” she told him as they moved toward the door. “Besides, the most fun part comes after when we get to decorate them!” As they came to the door, she stopped him. “Mistletoe.” She reminded him, a sheepishness in her features that he rarely ever saw. Rumple couldn’t move as she grew closer, kissing him on the lips this time. Electric desire buzzed through him. He wanted to crush her to him and never let her go.

Instead, he squeezed his fists together. When she stepped away and gave him a shy smile, he couldn’t breathe. He thought his heart would never start up again. But eventually it did, and he was somehow able to follow her down the hallway. Only to be stopped again halfway through for another kiss. And another as they passed through another doorway, and another.. Each kiss was more lingering then the last, and Rumplestiltskin was starting to think this was all a dream.

Whether it was or wasn’t he was finding it difficult to hide the desire growing in him. His little maid was tempting him in ways she never had before. Could she know the effect her kisses were having on him? The look in her eyes as they came to the kitchen, where another mistletoe hung, made him think perhaps she did. This was most definitely a dream.

This time as she kissed him, Rumple pulled her closer to him. She kissed him so sweetly, and Rumple wanted that moment to never end. Belle leaned against him, and as her rosebud lips parted, he snuck his tongue in to run softly against hers. The tiny sound of appreciation that came from her made the bulge forming in his leather trousers even harder to hide.

“Rumple..” she whispered against his lips as they parted for air.

“Oh Belle—” he pulled his slender fingers through her locks, careful of his claws. “I’ve wanted this for far longer than I care to admit.” What had come over him, saying these things? It was her kiss— it was it’s own special kind of intoxicating. “I’ve wanted you.”

“And I’ve wanted you as well.” She breathed out, and he could hardly believe his ears. “You know— the cookies could wait until tomorrow.” She whispered, biting her bottom lip as she looked up at him. A suspicion grew in him, and he gave her a look.

“My sweet little maid, what have you been up to?” He asked her.

“What do you mean?” She asked, oh so innocently. Gods she was the most beautiful thing in any world.

“These— mistletoe. You did it all on purpose. You had a plan all along.” He accused playfully. The blush was the only answer he needed. A chuckle escaped him and he swooped in to capture her lips again, slipping his fingers into hers to steal away the mistletoe she still had. “Come, little minx. I myself am beginning to concoct a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always can be found/reblogged from grumplegold.tumblr.com


End file.
